La escuela:Infierno Adolecente
by Suigin Walker
Summary: La escuela es una jungla.Llena de peligros,altibajos,atajos,problemas. Solo el mas fuerte sobrevive, y encuentra el amor en el proceso. AU
1. Prologo

Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece, de ser así Haru seria de Hibari, solo de él.

N/A: Como siempre otro fic; joder, detesto que se me queden atascadas las ideas pero bueno. Esta historia está ubicada en una especie de digo; es un AU.

Todos los Arcobalenos en este fic son los de Versión Adulta. Así que siéntanse libres de babear por algunos XD. Los de la primera generación también saldrán, si mas babeo X3.

Habra palabras mal sonantes, y frases de doble sentido que demostraran todo mi lado pervertido. También directas, bien directas.

También habrá parings Crack.

**La escuela: Infierno Adolecente.**

**Prologo**

Su corazón bombeaba a mil kilómetros por hora, aunque no estuviera en un auto. Y es que, literalmente la adrenalina nos hace sentir así.

Así es como se sentía en el armario del conserje. La claustrofobia no es un juego. Se sentía paranoica, oyendo las voces traídas de su subconsciente y las lágrimas salen, involuntariamente.

¿Qué le hizo ella a esas chicas? ¿Hablar y llevarse bien con alguien es crimen acaso?

No lo sabía, ni quería entender ese razonamiento.

La puerta se abre y solo cuando su boca deja de gimotear, y los ojos le comienzan a arden por el llanto se abraza las rodillas. Hay alguien frente a ella pero no tiene ánimos de levantarse, le importa un bledo si es un profesor.

-Si no te mueves te golpeare-la voz fría y ronca la saca de su mundo de llanto y crueldad. Eleva la cabeza.

Y sus ojos chocolates se fijan en los ojos azul hielo del chico.

Se le va el aliento, se levanta. Y corre, mientras más lágrimas resbalan, no le da las gracias y se siente estúpida. Solo es capaz de recordar su piel nívea, su cabellera negra y corta. Y esos ojos fríos como el hielo.

El primer día de escuela resulto en desastre.

Y al llegar a la enfermería y decirle a Shamal-sensei que la deje dormir y no le pregunte qué le pasó. Se tira en una de las camas de la enfermería y llora.

El primer día de escuela estaba de maravilla hasta ese instante.

Ahora se había ido al caño.


	2. La Nueva

**N/A: Primer Capítulo, estaba inspirada. OC, y dos personajes que odio XD-Fans de estas chicas no se lo tomen a mal, pero las odio-.**

**La escuela: Infierno Adolecente **

**Capitulo 1: La nueva**

Se vio frente al espejo, buscando rastros de una cabellera marrón anteriormente desordenada por la almohada y los movimientos bruscos en la cama de manera inconsciente.

Hace tan solo tres días había convencido a sus padres de que al fin; por una vez en su vida, la dejaran elegir la escuela a la cual asistiría. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente ante el recuerdo de su anterior colegio. Los malos momentos vividos tras las cuatro paredes de aquella institución volvieron a su cabeza para atormentarla brevemente.

-"_Ha pasado tres meses, ya no pasa nada_"-se recordó con optimismo. Sonriendo y decidiendo si dejarse atado el cabello, o permitir la soltura de este sobre sus hombros.

-¡Haru baja a desayunar!-el grito de su madre la saco de sus cavilaciones mentales, citando la frase célebre de todos los días. Se vio al espejo una última vez, sonrió.

Bajando las escaleras del segundo piso, se dispuso a coger la tostada con mantequilla que su madre había dejado en el plato, para después sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a comer. Debía tener su estomago lleno para tener energías en su primer día de clases.

-Haru recuerda tener cuidado-le advirtió su progenitora con semblante preocupado, mientras cortaba unas verduras de antemano, que usaría para el almuerzo apenas ella llegara de la secundaria.

-Si mamá-respondió Haru tomando su jugo de naranja.

-También recuerda decirle a tus profesores que soy soltera y me gustan morenos-dijo con una ceja alzada, tras darse la vuelta dándose cuenta de que su hija no le prestaba atención.

-Hai-respondio la joven.

-¡Miura Haru!-bramo molesta la mujer de cabellos marrones, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos estaban hechos riendillas, sus brazos cruzados.

-¡G-Gomensai!-chillo asustada la chica.

-Te dije que me prestaras atención cuando te hablo-murmuro molesta Sachiko Miura, negando con la cabeza y suspirando resignada. Afilo su mirada-Mas te vale prestar atención en clase-ordeno en tono amenazante.

-Si Okaa-san-respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, y la voz temblando. Su madre daba miedo, en ocasiones, pero daba miedo.

Tras terminar el desayuno, Haru tomo su mochila y salió de su casa. Los pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas, ceñidos a estas. Color beige, una camiseta ligera de tono salmón que dejaba a la imaginación el tamaño del busto de la joven.

Se quedo en la parada del bus, hasta que su padre reparara la chatarra que según él era un "auto". Ella y su madre deberían tomar los buses para ir a la escuela y trabajo. A no más tardar de quince minutos el bus llego, dando la impresión de ser una gran limosina de color amarillo canario. Haru rio ante el pensamiento y al abrirse la puerta corrediza mecánica, subió las escaleras.

El conductor no parece tener ánimos, Haru mantuvo una sonrisa congelada. La tensión se hizo presente. El hombre con sus largos cabellos blancos, que de espaldas podrían provocar una confusión de su sexo con el de una mujer, la vio con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises. Chasqueo la lengua.

-Ne Mocosa-le dijo.

-¿H-Hai?-susurro Haru, mientras tragaba saliva nerviosa.

-Eres nueva-afirmo, inspeccionando a la adolecente de arriba-abajo. Haru tuvo el instinto de escudarse con su mochila.

-Si…-inquirió nerviosa, apretando más su mochila contra sí misma.

-¡Entonces siéntate de una puta vez!-grito el hombre. Haru simplemente chillo y corrió lo más lejos posible.

Una vez el bus se comenzó a mover, Haru miro para ambos lados los asientos disponibles mientras maldecía al conductor de cabellos blancos plata. Se sintió un poco cohibida por las miradas poco discretas de los otros chicos como ella. Decidió sentarse al fondo, de esa manera no sentiría las miradas de los demás, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse en su asiento cayó al suelo, se giro para notar que alguien retiraba su pie.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, Haru se levanto y trato de agacharse para tomar su mochila pero alguien más lo hizo por ella.

-Ten-le dijo una voz alegre. Haru giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio el rostro sonriente de un chico. Uno _guapo._

-Gracias-agradeció con cara sonriente, hizo una leve inclinación, caminando hacia los asientos del fondo. Preguntándose como se llamaría ese muchacho, sin siquiera percatarse de unas cabezas asomadas por sobre sus asientos, taladrando la espalda de Haru con la mirada, igual que corrosivo veneno.

-8-

La escuela secundaria Namimori era amplia, espaciosa y muy limpia. Limpia era una definición algo corta para el aspecto del lugar. Haru tuvo que contener el sonrojo en sus mejillas por la hermosura de los pasillos, casilleros, puertas y baños limpios.

¡Oh! ¡Dios bendiga los baños limpios!

Haru tembló ligeramente al recordar el estado de los baños en su antiguo instituto. Asco, asco, asco. Definitivamente esta escuela era mejor, mucho mejor. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a una mesa que tenía los horarios impuestos para ese año, la mujer de aspecto lívido la vio a través de sus gafas ovaladas de marco en punta, como los de una máscara.

-Nombre-pidió la anciana con voz rasposa, pero dulce.

-Miura Haru-respondió la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Casillero 234, ten tu horario-le dijo la mujer, mientras le extendía una hoja de papel. Haru asintió con la cabeza y se alejo de la mesa ubicada cerca de uno de los baños de niña.

Haru sintió un extraño viento frio cuando un chico a su lado paso de ella, dirigiéndose a la mesa. La anciana comenzó a sudar, con la mano-o mejor dicho brazo-temblando. Le entrego un papel similar al de ella.

-Hn-fue lo único que salió del chico. Haru parpadeo al ver los cabellos negros, la espalda siendo cubierta por una gabardina negra, al parecer desabotonada y no puesta. Las mangas estaban danzando en el aire.

-¡Hahi!-inquirió en un respingo, si seguía distraída al final no llegaría a su casillero.

Comenzó a caminar, apresurando un poco su paso. Se detuvo frente al casillero que tenía una placa de metal con el numero 234 grabado en el. Saco de su mochila sus libros de texto, cuadernos. Cerrándolo a la vez y colocando la nueva combinación de números secretos para mantenerlo cerrado.

-Hola-escucho detrás de sí.

Haru se giro y vio a una chica de cabello naranja, corto y desmechado en la nuca. De ojos marrones y gran sonrisa, estaba vestida con una blusa y una falda corta; ambas color azul-aunque la camisa era un poco más clara.

-Hola-repitió Haru.

-Mi nombre es Kyoko Sasagawa ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto algo nerviosa, Haru dedujo que seguro pensaba que ella tenía mal carácter, o solo trataba de ser amable y temía ofenderle.

-Haru Miura-respondió con una sonrisa. Kyoko hizo lo mismo, la tensión e incomodidad se había esfumado.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora Haru-chan?-pregunto curiosa Kyoko.

-Pues…-Haru vio el papel que le dieron-Según este papel ahora tenemos cocina-Haru rio internamente, no se espero tener esa clase tan pronto-Y después…tenemos matemáticas, deportes. Dos horas de literatura-informo. Ambas niñas rieron tontamente sin ningún motivo aparente.

-8-

El aula de cocina parecía el paraíso para los chefs, las cosas básicas abarcaban toda el aula, junto con los utensilios de primera clase; Haru se relamió los labios. Las delicias que podría preparar en clase y luego engullir en completa calma.

-Muy bien queridos, es hora de C-O-C-I-N-A-R~.-Canto el profesor de cocina. Lussuria

Lussuria era un hombre algo extraño, usaba lentes de sol en vez de los comunes alegando que se veía mejor con esos que con los normales, la mayoría de su cabellera estaba rapada, y solo tenía una parte-la del lado izquierdo-teñida de verde y cayendo delante de su rostro como si fuera una especie de cresta de gallo o algo similar. Por el tono de su voz se notaba que era homosexual, pero eso no quería decir que Haru debía odiarle, es más, le parecía simpático.

-Muy bien, antes de eso me gustaría anunciar que hoy se harán grupos de dos-la clase comenzó a susurrar y algunos ya empezaban a agruparse-Chicos y chicas, uno en cada equipo-anuncio divertido, la clase gimió. Haru parpadeo, no conocía a nadie y mucho menos tenia la valentía para pedir hacer equipo con un chico.

Se quedo allí, sentada en la silla enfrente de su mesa de trabajo. Cerca de una pileta. Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos, vio a Kyoko sonriendo junto a un chico de pelo castaño y parado, que se revolvía los cabellos nerviosos y tenia las mejillas rojas. Haru rio deduciendo que el muchacho tenia sentimientos por la joven Sasagawa.

-¿Estas libre?-pregunto una voz, que curiosamente se le hizo conocida.

Giro su rostro y allí estaba; el muchacho del bus.

Haru sintió las mejillas arder. Asintió con una sonrisa, al parecer no había tenido que pedir compañero.

El chico de cabello negro algo revuelto se puso a su lado, preguntando que debía hacer puesto que el plato de hoy en el recetario era un pastel de chocolate, Haru sonrió y comenzó a darle indicaciones básicas de toda persona en la cocina al momento de elaborar alimentos. El muchacho la vio con sus ojos café claro, casi miel; sonriéndole y halagándola por lo experta que era.

-Haru solo sigue las indicaciones de mamá-agrego mientras mesclaba el chocolate.

El chico parpadeo, extrañado porque la joven a su lado hablase en tercera persona, una sonrisa se formulo en su semblante.

-Eres graciosa-añadió él de la nada.

-Gracias-Haru decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto él un poco avergonzado-Olvide preguntarte por eso…-comento con algo de despreocupación, pero también algo de culpa.

-Haru Miura, pero puedes decirme Haru si quieres-susurro ella bajito, aunque no entendía el porqué lo hacía.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, así me llamo-acoto él con voz calma.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Yamamoto sintió una bola de masa con harina chocarle en la cabeza. Se giro con el ceño medio fruncido.

-¡Que te pareció eso!-exclamo un chico de cabellera plateada, ojos verdes y piel blanquecina.

Yamamoto solo sonrió como aceptando un desafió.

-Si así quieres jugar Gokudera-dijo él con una sonrisa, tomando la mezcla de biscocho que estaba en el bol. La lanzo sin delicadeza sobre el aire, aterrizando en la cabellera del peli plata.

Gokudera Hayato simplemente rechino los dientes.

-¡Friki del beisbol! –bramo. Para luego seguir lazando bolas de masa, harina, espátulas de plástico.

Haru no supo cómo fue que se llego a esta situación.

-¡Guerra de comida!-grito alguien. Y al siguiente momento todos los chicos estaban lanzándose cosas.

Haru trato de escudarse debajo de la mesa, sin embargo fue imposible se encontraba esquivando recipientes de plástico, chocolate, crema, glaseados.

-¡Niños deténganse! ¡Mi cocina!-El maestro Lussuria estaba al borde del colapso, gritando y tratando de mantener el orden en su cocina.

Haru comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso, mientras Yamamoto y Gokudera seguían lanzándose cosas, Tsunayoshi Sawada hacia lo mismo que Haru, la ligera diferencia era que había entorpecido el paso de Yamoto Takeshi provocando que este tropezase, y mantuviese el equilibrio tras reincorporarse forzosamente. Noto como Haru estaba por abrir la puerta del aula de clase, quiso acercarse a ella. Pero noto como Ken Joshima estaba por tirarle a la castaña un bol con crema chantillí. Corrió en dirección a Haru.

-¡Cuidado!-

Haru solo se giro y noto como Yamamoto se había puso delante de ella, resbalándose con chocolate derretido en el piso. Y como los labios del moreno se posaban en los suyos por error.

La clase callo y Haru simplemente se fue del aula corriendo, Yamamoto se había quedado estático con el bol de crema en la cabeza, escurriéndosele por la cara. Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.

Mientras que escondidas detrás de la pared estaban un trió de chicas que más tarde causarían problemas.

-8-

Dio gracias a que el profesor Lussuria los hizo usar mandiles de cocina, lo único afectado de su vestimenta era eso. Se mojo la cara con agua fría, dejando sus manos cubrir su rostro un poco más. Elevo el rostro sus mechones que enmarcaban su cara estaban mojados, su rostro igual aun con rastros del agua del grifo. Sus mejillas ardían y eran color tomate.

Su primer beso.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, no era un beso real, fue uno accidental. Accidental era la palabra clave, ninguno de los dos, deseo ese beso; eso era más que seguro. Haru podría apostar su ojo derecho a que el tampoco lo quiso.

_Pero se sintió tan bien…_

Volvió a juntar agua entre sus manos y a mojarse el rostro con agua fría, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Salió del baño de chicas, cuando elevo la vista se encontró con unas chicas sonriéndole. Haru trago, eso solo significaba problemas.

Una de ellas era bajita y de cabellera azul ondulada y larga, la otra era de cabellera corta hasta los hombros de color rojiza, y por ultimo había una de cabellera rubia y ojos miel.

-Disculpa…-dijo con tono algo preocupado la rubia-¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

Haru aflojo la tensión de sus hombros, tal vez estas chicas no eran malas personas.

-Si te sientes mal podemos llevarte a la secarte, hay toallas en el depósito-ofreció la pelirroja.

-Si, podemos Nyu-secundo la chica de cabellera azul claro, casi turquesa.

-Son muy amables, pero así estoy bien-tranquilizo Haru sonriendo.

-Insistimos-dijo la rubia tomándola de las manos y jalándola.

Haru no fue capaz de replicar, las otras dos chicas estaban detrás de ella empujándola para que siguiera el paso de la rubia. Haru se extrañada, puesto que habían pasado el supuesto deposito hace rato. No conocería las instalaciones pero solo un estúpido no vería el letrero de "DEPOSITO" en la puerta que había omitido en la esquina anterior.

Al llegar a una mohosa puerta de color gris Haru parpadeo, la rubia abrió la puerta. Y Metió a Haru dentro. Haru noto las escobas, trapos viejos, detergente, objetos de limpieza.

-E-Este es el cuarto de conserje-susurro Haru con voz trémula.

-Exactamente, estúpida-dijo la rubia de ojos miel. Cerrando la puerta de golpe

Haru se altero y corrió hacia la puerta, golpeándola lo más fuerte que podía. Un golpe, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.

-¡Déjenme salir!-rogo Haru al borde del llanto.

Los lugares cerrados, oscuros y cerrados, sin salida.

-Eres estúpida-dijo la peli azul desde el otro lado, con sonrisa socarrona-Debes quedarte allí hasta el fin del día-una estruendosa risa salió de su boca.

-¿¡P-Porque me hacen esto?!-grito/pregunto afligida y llorando la castaña.

-Como que para que, es obvio para mostrarte que eres una simple…-La pelirroja hizo una pausa, sus labios se movieron lentamente mientras pronunciaba las silabas de la palabra-Perdedora…-.

-¡Que esto te deje claro que Yamamoto-kun es mío, perra!-grito la rubia con desprecio. Haru escucho como los pasos se alejaban.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme salir!-lloro Haru.

De repente sus pupilas se dilataron, todo se volvía borroso. Haru se desvaneció en la puerta, cayendo de rodillas. Temblando y abrazándose a sí misma.

Las paredes se cerraban, se cerraban.

Sus sollozos solo aumentaron.

-8-

No había asistido a clases de cocina, porque no le atraía aprender a hacer un puto pastel. El no era mujer, ni tampoco le interesaba dicha área. Bostezo, había decidido dormir en la sala de recepción del comité mientras tanto. Mientras hacia una guardia para asegurarse de que ningún alumno estuviera fugándose de clases.

Vio a tres chicas pasar.

Se acerco a ellas.

-Herbívoras-susurro. Las chicas se giraron y temblaron. La peli azul se escudo detrás de la pelirroja. La rubia tenía mirada indiferente, tratando de disimular su miedo ante el chico.- ¿Qué hacen fuera del aula de clases?-pregunto amenazante.

-F-Fuimos al baño-respondió nerviosa la rubia.

-Más les vale, ahora lárguense-ordeno. Mostrando su tonfa derecha, el arma relució con peligro.

Las chicas le fruncieron el ceño y se alejaron, riendo tontamente.

-Seguro que el conserje la castigara al verla allí-se rio la peli azul.

-Si es lo más seguro Bluebell-afirmo con diversión la pelirroja.

-Es obvio, MM-concluyo la rubia con sonrisita malévola.

-Siempre tan mala Yumi-chan ¡Nyu!-comento Bluebell, volviéndose a reír después.

El chico solo las vio de reojo. Seguro metieron a alguien en el cuarto del conserje, Hibari Kyouya rechino los dientes ante sus risas, pero había algo que Hibari Kyouya odiaba aun más que las risas de niñas tontas.

Odiaba las injusticias.

Camino hasta el cuarto del conserje y noto que había una silla plástica trabando la perilla de la puerta, junto con un palo de escoba de fiel compañera. Frunció el ceño.

Pateo la silla y el palo de escoba y abrió la puerta.

Y fue cuando la vio, la niña del autobús, la chica de pelo marrón. Agazapada, llorando, abrazándose las rodillas, temblando.

Parecía débil, un débil herbívoro.

Y Hibari los odiaba, gruño. Si no la sacaba de ahí, el impulso carnívoro de golpearla por patética se haría presente, y luego debería lidiar con el director.

-Si no te mueves te golpeare-dijo él, sin medir ni su tono, ni lo frio de su habla.

La niña se largo corriendo, llorando. Hibari no supo porque pero su sangre comenzó a hervir.

-8-

No supo cómo pero llego a la enfermería, al entrar el doctor Shamal se vio algo horrorizado por su estado. Pero se quedo callado, no pregunto. Solo le ofreció una cama y ella la tomo, durmió hasta que las clases se acabaron.

El primer día de escuela había terminado al fin. Pero había sido doloroso, mucho.


	3. Encuentro con un demonio

**N/A: Otro cap más, me quiero quitar el stress de encima así que escribiré XD. Más tarde habrá respuestas a los reviews que muy amablemente me han dejado.**

**¿Está bien hacer esto?, mañana tengo examen. ¡Si está bien hacerlo! El examen es de informática nomas XD.**

**Mas OC, pero recuerden esto AU. ¡Todo puede suceder!**

**Y si el meollo del asunto es 808618-1886 (¿parece número telefónico?, WATH que pregunta más pelotuda de mi parte XP).**

**No me hagan caso, soy una niña muy frustrada. Algo loca, y que tiene muchos nervios que desencadenar y dejar fluir a modo de fic. **

**Disclamer: KHR no es mío, sino… ¡Mis OC serian reales carajo!**

**La escuela: Infierno Adolecente**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro con un demonio**

-No le diga nada a mis padres-pidió con la voz temblando Haru, sentada en una silla.

Shamal solo suspiro resignado revolviéndose los cabellos frustrado. La miro

-No lo hare si me dices quienes te hicieron eso-aclaro. Parado frente a ella.

-No lo sé, no me dieron sus nombres, solo dijeron que me llevarían a buscarme una toalla-explico un poco más calmada, con la cabeza aun gacha. Los ojos ya no le ardían. Pero la voz le seguía temblando.

Shamal se froto las sienes algo molesto, detestaba que las niñas se molestaran así por un hombre. ¿Qué como sabia él que fue por un muchacho?, simple. El era un Don Juan con las maestras y mujeres de todas las escuelas de la ciudad, a excepción claro esta de la secundaria donde trabajaba. Las mujeres de la secundaria Namimori eran un hueso duro de roer.

Conocía demasiado a las mujeres, demasiado. Tanto como para saber que solo ellas hacen eso y el motivo es un varón.

-No me puedes decir siquiera el color de sus cabellos…-pidió amablemente, viéndola suplicante. Debía parar los ataques contra la pobre chica delante de él. Fue una suerte que hubiera podido salir del cuarto del conserje, según los papeles Haru Miura sufría de claustrofobia desde los seis años.

Si no hubiera podido salir de allí…Shamal no podía asegurar que cosa horrible le hubiera sucedido.

Seria medico de la escuela, sustituyendo el puesto de su hermana en cinta. Pero eso no significaba que no supiera las consecuencias de quedarse encerrado, con alguien con claustrofobia. Una vez casi no pudo hacer nada por esa persona delante de él, pero lograron salvarse ambos, aunque Shamal pensó que era un milagro que el otro siguiera vivo.

Desde ese día Shamal supo que jugar con alguien claustrofóbico estaba de más. Y repudiaba a la gente que hacia eso, más si eran las niñas quienes padecían de eso.

Haru pareció tomar una respiración profunda, y luego expulsar el aire en una exhalación. Cerró los ojos haciendo memoria de los colores de las cabelleras de aquellas chicas.

-Azul claro, rojo, rubio oro-dijo en un murmullo algo apagado. Abrió los ojos cafés que se entrecerraron, tenía ganas de llorar. Apretó mas sus puños sobre sus piernas, las uñas le rozaron la piel con ligero dolor tranquilizándola un poco.

-Bluebell, MM y Yumi-dijo al instante Shamal, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-Escúchame Haru-le dijo serio.

Haru elevo la cabeza con sus ojos brillando algo opacos. Como los de una muñeca con un brazo roto. Shamal suavizo un poco su gesto, odiaba con el alma ver a una mujer así de afligida.

-No debes acercarte mucho a esas tres, mantente alejada de ellas.-le advirtió-Son problemáticas por su culpa la mayoría de las niñas terminan yéndose del colegio, creo que sabes el porqué.

_-__¡Que esto te deje claro que Yamamoto-kun es mío, perra!-_

La voz de Yumi, junto con su comentario hizo eco en la cabeza de la joven castaña.

-Si lo tendré-dijo al instante en un débil susurro.

-Entonces ve a casa-le ordeno Shamal con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Haru asintió, y salió de la enfermería. Los alumnos se habían ya ido, ella había perdido el bus. Genial, debería caminar a casa.

-¡Hahi! ¡Mi mochila!-grito alarmada. Corrió al aula de cocina donde había dejado su mochila antes de salir corriendo de allí, tenía tantas cosas en ella. Cosas que nadie debía ver.- ¡Mo!-se quejo Haru, cual vaca estúpida fuera.

Unos pasos más y llegaría al aula de cocina. Dos, pasos, un paso y medio.

La puerta de madera se vino abajo antes de que ella llegase; doblase a un lado y la abriese. Un cuerpo salió pegado a la puerta, sangrante, con moretones. Era un alumno del colegio con ropa de gamberro. Las piernas de la chica temblaban, giro su cabeza en un milisegundo exacto y lo vio.

Allí con su gabardina negra ondéate cual emisario de la muerte estaba un chico de cabellos oscuros, el chico de antes. Él que le libero de esa asfixiante oscuridad y paredes de concreto, de esa jaula llamada cuarto. Tenía el rostro con salpicaduras de sangre, se relamió los labios y elevo las tonfas en alto con una sonrisa demencial.

_Era un demonio_

Haru solo pudo quedarse parada allí, observando.

-¡Tu maldito mocoso!-grito uno abalanzándose sobre el chico demonio, quien le esquivo con un solo movimiento, y asoto la tonfa derecha contra la cabeza, el tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente. Su cabeza mostraba hilos de sangre.

Haru reprimió un chillido tapándose la boca con ambas manos, sus piernas fallaron, cayó con la respiración entrecortada, las rodillas juntas pero partiéndose en una especie de separación desde el comienzo de los gemelos.

-¿P-Porque?-pregunto otro de cabellera teñida de rojo vivo, con la voz temblando, llena de miedo.

-Por beber alcohol en las instalaciones de la escuela-soltó el chico con voz monótona, casi como una gesticulación mecánica.

Haru sintió un frio en la espalda. Luego bajo la vista y parpadeo de la sorpresa al confirmar que la información dada por los labios finos del demonio era real, había botellas de whisky, cerveza. Desperdigadas en el piso, algunas rotas y ahora convertidas en peligrosos cristales cortantes. Volvió a escuchar otro chillido de dolor, elevo la vista. Mala idea. La sangre salía a chorros de la nariz rota, Haru ahogo un chillido con su garganta, tosió saliva, se hizo para atrás un momento, gateando hacia atrás con las manos.

Se corto con un vidrio.

-¡itai!-chillo del dolor sosteniendo su mano cortada, con la mano sana. Una mueca de dolor se reflejo en su rostro.

Sintió un agarre en el cuello, un brazo rodeándoselo, una respiración en su cuello. Un chico con gorra la había tomado por rehén; genial otra cosa por la cual lamentarse más tarde en casa.

-¡No te muevas o le rajo la garganta!-amenazo el chico, Haru jadeo temerosa de la respuesta del muchacho de ojos hielo delante de ella, con la tonfas listas para el ataque. Sintió la estrangulación con la presión del brazo sobre su delgado cuello.- ¡Q-Que no te muevas!-bramo desesperado el tipo, Haru sintió el cristal rozándole la piel.

En tres segundos exactos estaba jadeando en el piso, y el tipo que antes la había capturado estaba inconsciente en el suelo, tras de ella. Sangrando pidiendo piedad a su atacante.

Escuchó un ruido sordo, el polvo se levanto del desastre y llego a su nariz. Ahí estaba su mochila.

-Lárgate- fue lo único que le dijo el chico.

Haru se reincorporo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo. El doctor Shamal que salía del baño de hombres, diviso a Haru correr hacia la salida. Inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal, decidió caminar para encontrar el factor problema. Gimió a modo de queja al ver el desastre causado, los cuerpos tenían heridas graves, pero curables.

-Te has pasado Hibari-le regaño el médico, pateando ligeramente con sus zapatos negros a uno de los muchachos inconscientes.

-Es culpa de ellos, no mía-se defendió el chico.

-Asustaste a la niña-regaño, molesto, con las cejas tan unidas y juntas que parecían una sola.

-No me importa, es una estúpida herbívora que se asusta por estar metida en el cuarto del conserje-agrego irritado al recordar a Haru llorando.

-¿Tu la sacaste de ahí?-pregunto con algo de sorpresa el médico.

-Lo hice-respondio sinceramente Kyouya.

-Pues bien, si lo hiciste no diré nada-Dijo simplista, con rostro cansado. Se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo antes de salir, apenas habiendo dado dos pasos-Es claustrofóbica-soltó.

Hibari simplemente entorno los ojos cerrándolos. Shamal salió del cuarto, mientras Hibari vio nuevamente la sangre de sus tonfas. Sus ojos brillaron con un brillo espeluznante casi inhumano, lamio la sangre sintiendo su sabor a oxido.

La morbosidad de su ser no tenia escala definida.

-8-

Haru corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el corazón le latía demasiado, su instinto le decía que corriera lo más lejos posible de esa escuela, no por lo sucedido en el cuarto del conserje. Sino por él, por ese chico de ojos fríos, sonrisa sádica y aura demoniaca. Era un demonio

Se dejo caer, permitiendo a sus pulmones respirar y obtener el aire arrebatado. Su mochila volvió a golpear el suelo, recordó sus pertenecías y se aseguro que todo estuviera allí.

Todo estaba intacto

Abrazo su mochila contra su pecho sonriendo, pero sus labios y cuerpo aun temblaban por aquello que vio, y su mente trataba de borrar, demasiada sangre, demasiados golpes.

-_"A sido solo un mal sueño, solo un mal sueño"-_se trato de convencer inútilmente, consciente de que lo que vio no fue una ilusión. Fue un hecho real.

-¿Haru?-una voz algo enérgica, dudosamente pregunto su identidad.

Haru sus ojos repararon en una chica descalza, de cabellera rojiza oscura como la sangre corta hasta un poco al comienzo de los hombros, con el largo enmarcado en la nuca y no fuera de esta. Los ojos eran verde olivo. El uniforme de pantalón azul largo hasta los tobillos, pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, y mandil con las palabras "Verdulería Takimori". Hicieron dudar a Haru de si enserio era la misma chica que conocía.

-¿Ku-chan?-pregunto con esperanza marcada en la voz.

-¡Haru-chan!-grito la otra chica, tirando la escoba a un lado y dándole un gran abrazo. El apretón de esos delgados brazos, y el pecho de la chica no ayudaban a Haru a recuperar el aire, se lo estaban quitando. La pelirroja se separo con una sonrisa picara en la cara, golpeo el hombro de Haru, la chica se quejo de dolor.

-Sigues tan fuerte como antes Ku-chan-reconoció con dolor Haru, frotándose el brazo que su amiga golpeo, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro agitado.- ¿Cómo estás?-. Pregunto.

-Muy bien-respondió ella parándose, tomando la escoba del suelo y barriendo-Trabajando como ves.-bromeo, haciendo una reverencia, mostrando la escoba con orgullo.- ¿Y tu como estuvo el primer día de clases?-pregunto animada.

Haru bajo la cabeza, las palabras se quedaron en su boca. No podía decirle a Kurenai-chan que había sido del asco, más que la habían encerrado. Decir eso era…

-¿Quién fue la perra?-pregunto con la voz llena de rabia. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, brillando por la ira.

Haru negó con la cabeza, trago saliva.

-He dicho… ¿Quién fue la condenada perra?-volvió a interrogar, su voz sonaba calmada, fría, peligrosa.

-N-No ha sido nadie Kurenai-chan, enserio no fue…-

-No me puedes engañar-la voz de Kurenai sonaba algo irritada-Te conozco desde los siete años Haru, se cuando alguien te molesta-afirmo con seguridad.

Se vieron a los ojos, Haru suspiro. Sabía que nada podía ocultarle a su mejor amiga Mitsuki Kurenai, a la joven Mitsuki le habían dado quince minutos de tiempo libre, durante ese tiempo Haru fue contándole con detalle los sucesos de su primer día de clases. Kurenai se quedo callada por largo rato, siendo su confidente, entendiendo su dolor.

Para cuando Haru hubo terminado su explicación. Noto como Kurenai tenía los ojos ocultos por un flequillo rojo, un pequeño grupo de sus cabellos que los ocultaba en la sombra. Por tener su cabeza ligeramente gacha. Se levanto y se situó delante de un poste.

-¡Malditas perras!-grito tan alto que seguramente muchos bebés despertarían de sus siestas y llorarían.

-¡Ku-chan!-Haru se levanto tratando de detener a su amiga.

-Perras, perras, perras, perras-Kurenai pateaba con fuerza el poste, dos veces, tres más, cinco veces agregadas como extra. Repitiendo su clasificación dada a las chicas que maltrataron a su mejor amiga-¡Trió de perras!-grito dejando salir su sentir, una última patada.

El poste abollado, se balanceo hacia atrás y cayo. Rompiendo la pared de concreto de una casa.

-Ku-chan…-La cara de Haru estaba azul, sudaba. Sus labios temblaban en una sonrisa nerviosa, temerosa.

-¡Corre Haru! ¡Corre!-grito Kurenai echando carrera, mientras la anciana de la casa gritaba pidiendo explicaciones, Kurenai y Haru huyeron lo más pronto posible.

No pagarían por un poste de luz.

Que accidentalmente se cayó. Aunque la causa no fuera _accidental _del todo.

-8-

Yamamoto Takeshi estaba ensimismado en su mundo, mientras sus dos amigos. Sawada Tsunayoshi y Gokudera Hayato resolvían los problemas de matemáticas. El castaño trataba de entender la lógica del peli plata para resolver las ecuaciones, aunque Gokudera explicaba como profesor de universidad.

Sin embargo Yamamoto tenía la cabeza en las nubes. O mejor dicho en el delicioso recuerdo de los labios de Haru Miura. Sintió como una bola de papel lo golpeo trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente. Elevo la vista, y noto como Gokudera le veía de mala manera, mientras que Tsuna le miraba algo preocupado.

-¿Les pasa algo?-pregunto confundido.

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros, estúpido-insulto Gokudera.

-Yo, pero si estoy bien-afirmo con una sonrisa estúpida. Gokudera contuvo las ganas de golpearle ahí mismo.

-La verdad es que pareces distraído Yamamoto-kun-señalo con calma Tsunayoshi.

-Bueno tal vez lo estoy un poco-admitió el, avergonzado. Rascándose la mejilla derecha con un dedo.

-¿Es por la nueva estudiante?-pregunto Tsuna, recordando lo sucedido en el salón de cocina.

-Eh…-Yamamoto se quedo sin excusas, su sonrisa se quedo congelada.

-Lo que faltaba-carraspeo Gokudera-Te enamoraste de esa niña ruidosa-siseo fastidiado-Y yo que pensé que pensabas en beisbol, veo que las mujeres también te hacen idiota-se burlo con sonrisa ladina.

-G-Gokura-kun-murmuro Tsuna.

-Lo lamento Jiuudaime, pero este imbécil está más imbécil ahora. -añadió, como si aquella actitud del moreno fuera un síntoma de alguna enfermedad incurable.

-Bueno, tú también eres idiota lo sentirás algún día-contraataco el beisbolista, con sonrisa inocente.

-¡Tu friki del béisbol!-Gokudera se levanto del suelo alfombrado del cuarto de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el aludido chillo con temor. Una lluvia de puños, o quien sabe que se darían esos dos. Se avecinaría-¡Voy a matarte!-anuncio.

Luego de un par de golpes esquivados, Gokudera se canso y frustrado se sentó a resolver sus problemas de matemáticas, Yamamoto sonreía. Tsuna se sintió aliviado, para romper la atención y averiguar mas, saco a flote el tema de conversación anterior.

-¿Entonces te gusta Haru-san?-pregunto Tsuna.

Yamamoto no supo que responder.

-Hablando de la estúpida mujer…-Gokudera se coloco el lápiz en la oreja. Sosteniéndola con esta-No regreso a clases-acoto, curioso del paradero de la joven.

-Es verdad-recordó Yamamoto-No la vimos mas-.

-Bueno al menos no tuvo que aguantarse a Hibari-san-agrego con un temblor y la voz, y una cara de horror el castaño.

Yamamoto frunció el ceño, una extraña sensación le había invadido cuando Hibari entro en el aula de clases.

_-Quiero dejar claro, que todo aquel que rompa las normas será sancionado. Me importa un bledo si es mujer-._

_Las niñas temblaron ante la amenaza, Kyoko se escudo tras otra chica más alta de cabellera negra ondulada y ojos pequeños. Su mejor amiga Hana Kurokawa._

_-¡Oh Hiba-chan qué bueno que has venido!-grito feliz Lussuria-Diles a estos niños que no hagan más desastre en mi cocina. –lloro el docente, mordiendo rabioso un pañuelo rojo tirando de este con sus dientes._

_El prefecto del Comité de Disciplina Hibari Kyouya no era el tipo de persona con quien pudieras jugar._

_-Me retiro si todos han oído-concluyo, preparándose para salir._

_-De hecho…-Yumi asomo su triste rostro, muy fingido. Cosa que saltaba a la vista-La nueva alumna no ha llegado todavía-susurro con cara preocupada-Fue al baño y aun no vuelve._

_Atrás de Yumi, Bluebell y MM asintieron, como fieles perros dando la razón a su dueño._

_-Eso es porque está en la enfermería-informo el prefecto. Aunque la realidad era que Hibari no sabía donde se había metido la chiquilla, pero tampoco iba a permitir que los demás pensasen que alguien se había escapado de él. Noto que una mochila estaba solitaria en una silla-"Es la de ella"-pensó, la única posibilidad de que esa mochila perteneciera a la castaña era la más alta._

_-P-Pero…-La cara de Yumi era de asombro, rabia, frustración e irritación combinadas. No pudo negar su tono de voz hastiado. Hibari entrecerró los ojos, Yumi trago saliva. La muy lista no se dejaría descubrir-¿Pero que le paso?-pregunto con toda la preocupación, mas falsa del mundo._

_-Porque yo la lleve allí, parece que se lastimo el tobillo-mintió. No supo porque, no entendí el motivo de porque mentía por el bien de esa niña._

_Yamamoto podía ver las mentiras con solo ver las expresiones de la gente, supo que Hibari mentía. Haciéndose la misma pregunta que el prefecto se hacía, Yamamoto se armo de valor y decidió preguntar._

_-¿Puede recibir visitas?-el tono de su voz detonaba ansiedad, inocencia._

_Hibari quiso vomitar._

_-No-respondió secamente._

_La clase comenzó a murmurar, Hibari mostro el metal de sus tonfas; todos callaron una vez más. Hibari sonrió. Reparo en la mochila, la sonrisa se borro._

_-Que nadie toque la mochila de Haru Miura-ordeno. Salió del salón y diez segundos después varios subordinados del comité de disciplina estaban custodiando el aula, vigilando cada movimiento de los estudiantes que limpiaban el desastre._

_Yamamoto sintió la sangre hervir. ¿Quién era Hibari para imponer horarios de visitas?, ¿O dictaminar si podían ver a Haru o no?; ¿No podían devolverle ellos su mochila?_

Yamamoto Takeshi salió de su archivo de recuerdos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido. Tsuna y Gokudera no le prestaron atención, estaban haciendo la tarea. Y fue cuando lo supo.

Se había enamorado de Haru Miura.

Y nuevamente se relamió los labios, pidiendo más a una chica que había salido corriendo tras el beso accidental. Y la cual parecía tener al demonio por vigilante, una chica que no estaba en ese cuarto.

Se cubrió con su libro de texto, no quería ser visto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

No quería ser tan obvio, todavía.

-8-

Kurenai y Haru se dejaron caer en el asfalto caliente de la plaza, su maratón para escapar de posibles testigos de su pequeño crimen resulto en éxito. Aunque ambas tenían demasiada sed, y Kurenai seria despedida al volver; era lo más seguro y propenso a ocurrir. Sus quince minutos de descansó habían terminado hace mucho.

-¡Eres una tonta!-se quejo Haru con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a sus cuerdas vocales.

-Gomensai, no me pude controlar-se disculpo sin energías Kurenai. Con la lengua fuera como un perro con mucho calor.

Se quedaron en el asfalto por unos segundo mas, Kurenai miro el cielo sonriendo pícaramente sus ojos se medio fijaron en su amiga.

-Así que besa bien-silbó, con voz cantarina y picara.

El rostro de Haru se sonrojo.

-¡Fue accidental, ya te lo dije!-chillo Haru roja, levantándose del piso. Kurenai la imito-Además Haru quería que su primer beso fuera especial desu…-Añadió con tristeza.

-Muy bien señorita exigente, ¿Cómo quisieras que fueran los labios que tocaran los tuyos?-pregunto Kurenai con las manos en las caderas.

-Que fueran finos y…-Haru paró en seco. Finos, dijo _finos_. Como los de ese demonio.

Haru se quedo callada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al imaginar como se sentiría el rose de esos labios pertenecientes a ese demonio.

_El fruto prohibido_

-"_Deja de pensar en estupideces Haru_"-se regaño mentalmente, negando con la cabeza.

Kurenai la ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, parpadeando confundida.

-Hola, tierra llamando a la señorita Haru-dijo en voz alta, pasando una mano delante de los ojos de su amiga.

-¡Hahi!-

-Distraída-se burlo Kurenai.

Haru por un momento se permitió olvidarse de sus problemas y rio junto con Kurenai. Como en los viejos, como en los días en que todo era reír, jugar, correr. Antes de que ese incidente pasara.

Antes de que se corriera el rumor de que estaba embarazada.

**Continuara…**


	4. Las cenizas del ayer

**N/A: Hola, ¡Tercer cap listo! **

_Respuestas a los reviews_

**Gundy: **Descuida Haru se las regresara, pero con ayuda. Siempre es bueno tener más aliadas x3

**Miku Takumi:** Lo del rumor, pues solo diré que leas. Pero creo que también fue error mío por no expresarme bien en esa parte. Lamentablemente las perras si se enteraran, sin embargo recibirán su merecido. Y Yumi es la perra OC que metió a Haru al cuarto del conserje.

**Ninatsi:** Gracias por tu comentarios sobre mis fics HibaHaru.

**Mizukii Vongola:** Jeje, me gusto mucho tu comentario otra más que odia a la perra MM. Volviendo al tema, gracias por tu reviews. Dejando eso de lado te doy un spoiler, Chrome saldrá en el fic mas adelante, así que espera. X3

**Soari:** Si lo sé los rumores son una mierda, siempre crean problemas, pero te digo lo mismo que a Miku creo que en la última parte del cap anterior no me exprese muy bien. Volviendo al tema, tu fic es genial, síguelo que me muero por ver más de "La canción de mi vida" X3. Además me alegra ver a una fan Yaoi que no ataca a las parings hetero.

**The Perfect Tragedy:** Como siempre me amenazas, toma el cap y léelo, se que tu comentario me hará reír. XD gracias por apoyarme x3.

**Zuu: **Mi nueva y kawaiosa amiga, fan del HibaHaru, aquí lo que estuviste esperando por tanto tiempo X3. El tercer Cap.

**Haru LightMoon:** Otra de mis amigas más queridas, gracias por leer este nuevo fanfic x3, disfruta.

**Spoiler: ¡En este cap salen los de la Primera!, al menos uno -w-**

**También se verá el pasado de Haru. O una parte**

**Advertencia**: Soy consciente de que tengo muchos horrores ortográficos.

**La escuela: Infierno Adolecente**

**Capitulo 3: Las cenizas del ayer.**

Cuando llego a casa Haru se vendo la mano en la zona del corte, producto de haber tropezado con un vidrio. Su madre pregunto, ella mintió.

Como aquella vez.

Dejo que el agua fría azotara su piel como cruento castigo, le importaba poco si tenía pulmonía después, solo quería olvidar. Hacer la cicatriz más pequeña, la culpa menos intensa.

Tantos problemas causo, a su amiga. Kurenai casi deja de ser su mejor amiga por aquella estupidez, se sintió morir ese día. Y luego dos semanas después del incidente Kurenai llego llorando a moco suelto, disculpándose por ser mala amiga. Kurenai le abrazo, la consoló, lloro con ella.

Y golpeo al cretino.

Kurenai fue llevada a la comisaria, tuvo suerte de que el oficial Araundi fuera benevolente con ella.

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera. El oficial de policía Araundi le recordaba a alguien, aunque los colores de cabellos fuesen distintos, los ojos eran similares. Las facciones, el tono de piel discrepaba de ser similar, una era un poco mas pigmentada que la otra; pero…Era igual a él.

_-"¿Serán parientes?"-_se pregunto mientras se secaba el cabello tras terminar la ducha.

Se puso el pijama con estampado de flores, pantalón corto hasta las rodillas, camisa de tres cuartos. El conjunto era violeta. Se acostó en la cama sumergiéndose en un sueño reparador.

La verdad es que su presentimiento era acertado.

-8-

-La comida estuvo como siempre deliciosa I-pin-contestó un hombre de procedencia china, cuyas facciones eran similares a las del chico serio que comía tranquiló todavía.

-Gracias Fon-nisan-agradeció, Hibari I-pin, con una radiante sonrisa; mientras levantaba la vajilla del mayor de los tres hermanos. Parpadeó extrañada-¿Estás bien Kyouya-nisan?-pregunto despacio y con prudencia la chica de cabellera abundante atada en dos trenzas. Su hermano mayor no parecía muy feliz.

-Estoy bien-contestó secamente, sin sonar hostil. Volvió a comer otro poco de su ramen.

-Bueno voy a salir-anuncio Fon con una sonrisa, abrochándose los botones de su abrigo, afuera estaba helado.

-¿Otra cita?-pregunto I-pin con picardía, Fon le revolvió los cabellos.

-Paciencia, algún día te explico-Fon rio y salió de la casa, sonrió al abrir la puerta. Delante de él se encontraba su tutor, bueno técnicamente el de sus hermanos menores. Él ya era mayor de edad-Buenas noches; Tío Araundi-saludo Fon.

Araundi asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras entraba a la casa, Fon salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, el oficial de policía rubio de ojos azules hielo vio a la menor de los tres hermanos lavando la vajilla desocupada. Kyouya aun comía ramen.

Ese niño, algo había pasado.

Sin embargo Cid Araundi jamás se inmiscuiría en la vida personal de su sobrino, su hermana Charlotte era feliz al lado de su esposo mitad chino/ japonés, consintió el matrimonio con la condición de irse a vivir al lado de su hermana menor. Los niños sacaron mas el físico suyo que los del padre, la única que saco la apariencia del padre fue I-pin.

Ahora su hermana estaba viajando por todo el mundo junto a su marido antes de morir. Faltaba mucho para eso, pero su hermana insistía que nunca estaba de más adelantar planes. Mientras tanto él cuidaría de sus sobrinos.

¿Porque los ojos de cachorro de su hermanita surtían efecto en él?

Ese era un misterio que no estaba dispuesto a averiguar. Se saco la chaqueta de policía negra, dejándola en el perchero que casualmente estaba en el recibidor, al lado de la puerta.

La casa tenía una estructura algo simplista: entrabas y si girabas la cabeza a la derecha podías ver la cocina. En la sala se hallaba el comedor, el televisor por momentos estaba apagado, los muebles como el sofá estaban cerca de este. La mesa era rectangular y larga.

Araundi tomo asiento en la mesa, y en menos de seis minutos su sobrina le había dejado un tazón de ramen enfrente. Comenzó a comer; Kyouya y él nunca entablaban demasiada comunicación el uno con el otro, había veces que I-pin pensaba que ambos se habían peleado desde hace años, aplicándose la ley del hielo mutuamente. La joven negó la cabeza con sonrisa resignada y se dispuso a lavar los platos que quedaban.

Definitivamente la casa de los Hibari era un lugar tranquilo. Al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

-8-

_-Eres la más hermosa…-le susurro con voz ronca cerca de su oreja._

_Las mejillas de Haru estaban encendidas, tenía una bella sonrisa en el rostro. Rio ligeramente, como un arrullo, sus ojos cafés se fijaron en los ojos ambarinos. Sonrió de manera torcida, era feliz muy feliz._

_-Y-Yo-su voz estaba entrecortada, todo tan repentinamente dicho. Haru jugó con sus dedos._

_-Dime que si…Haru-le dijo sensualmente, abrazándola desde atrás, su mentón descansaba en el hombro de la chica y los cabellos marrones caían ligeramente enmarcando el rostro.-Dime que si-repitió suplicante._

_-H-Hai-respondió ella, gritando en su interior. Era feliz._

Tiro el oso de felpa con fuerza, el peluche impacto contra las paredes de color crema. Estaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas.

Mentiras, ilusiones falsas, todo fue un engaño.

El respeto que ella creía que él tenía para con ella, era una maldita fachada. Esa sonrisa elegante y hermosa era solo una advertencia. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos, el brillante marrón oscuro de los ojos se volvió más suave, con una sombra oscura.

_-¿Por qué no me besas?-Le pregunto Haru tímidamente-¿Mi boca huele mal?-interrogo preocupada, soplándose en la palma de su mano izquierda cerca de su nariz, aspirando el olor-Tengo olor a menta-declaro, su voz estaba en estado de confusión._

_El solo se rio, su boca se curvo en una fina línea. Se acerco a ella sin que se diera cuenta; y le beso la mejilla. Haru se puso roja y le vio nerviosa, aunque internamente estaba feliz._

_-Solo besos en las mejillas, quiero que nuestro primer beso sea especial…Haru-le contesto. Él se alejo caminando, Haru se quedo ahí plantada, embobada por al menos dos segundos y luego dio un respingo y troto hasta quedar cerca suyo. Sonrió y le tomo de la mano, con los labios extendidos por sus mejillas, tanto, que podrían romperse.-Veo que eres feliz-comento divertido él. Apretando su mano, la pequeña alrededor de la suya se aferro más._

_-Lo estoy-acoto Haru._

La almohada contra su rostro, siendo colocado en sus rodillas; las cuales antes abrasaba, ocultaban las lagrimas arracadas de la angustia de su pequeño corazón. Tras levantar ligeramente la cabeza, se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Dejo la almohada en su lugar metiéndose dentro de la casa. Necesitaba dormir.

Mañana sin duda seria un día difícil.

-8-

Los pasillos se habían llenado de estudiantes, el timbre aun no indicaba el inicio del primer modulo de clases. Por ende, se podía ver a adolecentes, y algún que otro maestro caminando por los corredores o conversando.

Haru cerró su casillero, en la primera hora tenia literatura, por ello no podía darse el lujo de olvidarse nada. Su expresión estaba algo decaída, ausente. Recordar anoche no la había dejado conciliar el sueño. Pero debía olvidar, si quería seguir adelante debía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Al menos ella debería.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba su hombro, dio un respingo y lentamente se giro. Vio a Kyoko, la chica amable de la otra vez, viéndola con expresión preocupada. Al lado de la chica había otra un poco más alta, de cabello negro ondulado, ojos pequeños y negros, tenía la cara indiferente.

-Haru-chan…-Kyoko se oía nerviosa al llamarla.

-¡Ah!, Kyoko-chan eres tú,-dijo, percatándose de que el ambiente a su alrededor se había tensado-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ah…B-Bueno veras-Kyoko parecía indecisa sobre si contarle o no, Hana la vio y suspiro resignada.

-Sabemos que ayer ese trió de problemáticas te hicieron algo-aclaro Kurokawa Hana, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.-No volviste del baño, yo y Kyoko vimos como esas salían del aula de clases después de ti.

El rostro de Haru se mostro sorprendido para luego hacer una leve mueca, una sonrisa retorcida, los labios le temblaban, cerró los ojos y se calmo.

-Ah, bueno no hicieron nada grave, solo una broma-respondió, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

-Mentirosa-Afirmo Hana-Ayer antes de terminar las clases vino el líder del comité disciplinario Hibari Kyouya. Dijo que te habías lastimado el tobillo. Pero entonces deberías cojear aunque sea un poco-señalo. Entre las tres se hizo silencio.

Por detrás del grupo una chica de cabellera ondulada, color marrón claro, como el dulce de leche; se acerco lentamente. Tenía dos largos mechones cayéndole en las orejas, llegando hasta los hombros, estos también eran ondulados. Mientras que detrás de su cabeza, solo tenía el cabello hasta el comienzo de la nuca. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, aflojo sus hombros tras suspirar y una sonrisa adorno su cara blanca.

-E-Este…-llamo cohibida-T-Tu… ¿Tu eres Haru Miura-san?-pregunto.

Haru, Kyoko y Hana dejaron su conversación para ver a la chica de ojos ambarinos. Haru por un momento jadeo asustada; esos ojos. Negó con la cabeza. La chica parpadeo, extrañada.

-¿No eres Miura-san?-volvió a preguntar, para confirmar su duda.

-¡S-Si lo soy!-contesto dándose cuenta de que la joven se habría confundido con su gesto-Gomen, estaba algo distraída-se excuso.

-Oh…Bueno pues, soy Umi Yamanaka-se presento ante las chicas-Quería preguntarte ¿si te unirías al club de drama?-propuso, entendiéndole a Haru un papel, la chica la recogió. Hana y Kyoko se asomaron por encima de sus hombros para ver.

El papel tenía dos mascaras, una cara feliz y otra triste. Había estrellas y plumas dibujadas de manera prolija. Con letra pulcra, hecha en computadora decía:

**CLUB DE DRAMA**

**Todos lloramos con el trágico amor de Romeo y Julieta, reímos con aquellas obras de comedia, y nos ponemos ansiosos con los dramas sentimentales o interpersonales. Únete al club de drama y ponte una máscara, se otra persona, desátate de tu mundo para comprender las facetas de la humanidad. Todos están invitados a participar.**

-Lo pensare-contesto con sonrisa ligera Haru.-Aun no decido a que club entrar, pero parece divertido-añadió. Umi frunció las cejas, sus mejillas adquirieron un rubor avergonzado.

-¿Es feo verdad?-pregunto.

-¿Eh?-musito Haru, ladeo la cabeza, elevando una de sus cejas.

-La publicidad es horrenda lo sé-Agrego, aun mas roja-Debí haber escrito otra cosa-murmuro con la cabeza baja.

-No, no, está muy bien-soltó Haru.

-Si no está mal-agrego Kyoko, rio ligeramente.

-Lo hace sonar muy serio, y la actuación es algo serio-acoto Hana, con voz orgullosa.

Umi las vio y rio, se despidió y corrió por los pasillos, sus pantalones de jean se enmarcaron en sus delgadas piernas mientras corría. Haru gruño ante los chiflidos de algunos chicos dirigidos a Umi, le molestaba que los hombres fueran tan…hombres. Pensó en preguntarle a Umi donde había comprado esa blusa blanca más tarde, era bonita.

El timbre sonó.

-Bueno yo y Hana debemos irnos a Economía-anuncio Kyoko con voz algo angustiada.

-Si no llegamos a tiempo debemos pagarle a la profesora Viper, joder Matemáticas y Economía con ella son un infierno.-se quejo Kurokawa.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de Haru, quien fue a su salón de clases. Afortunadamente no había casi nadie, solo dos o tres alumnos, cogió un pupitre cualquiera y se sentó. Dejando su mochila en el suelo, al lado de sus pies. Tamborileo los dedos en la mesa aburrida. Vio que más chicos entraban en el aula, aunque apenas había unos cuantos. Sonrió al ver a Umi sentada en una de las esquinas del salón. El profesor aun no llegaba, por ende no podría castigarla.

-¡Umi-chan!-llamo enérgicamente agitando el brazo.

Umi se giro viendo para los lados, luego se señalo a sí misma, Haru asintió, Umi sonrió radiante y tomo sus libros y mochila. Ubicándose al pupitre justo al lado derecho de Haru; ambas rieron.

-Es una coincidencia que estemos en la misma clase-expreso Umi, con voz suave. Al parecer la chica no era muy sociable. –Nunca me lo hubiera esperado-agrego a su comentario ampliando su sonrisa.

-Si, el mundo es pequeño-soltó Haru, para luego reír.

-Pero miren si son la señorita Haru, y la señorita ratón de biblioteca-la voz de Yumi saco a ambas chicas de su lapsus de felicidad.

Haru noto como Umi, se encogía ligeramente en el asiento, dedujo que posiblemente Yumi era alguien que se aprovechaba de los demás sometiéndolos a base de miedo, o amenazas recordó que Shamal le había comentado que esas tres ocasionaron la caída de otras tres alumnas que se habían cambiado de escuela como ella.

Yumi por otro lado sonrió con sorna, estaba dispuesta a seguir la conversación que tenía pendiente con esa rata de biblioteca.

-Dime Kaka-san ¿Cómo se siente que tus libros se caigan en la fuente?-pregunto, Umi se aterro, mordiéndose el labio inferior desviando su mirada de la de Yumi, esta solo se regocijo más-Deberías agradecer que aquellas cursis cartitas se hallan arruinado ayer, es obvio que te rechazaría-añadió con veneno en sus palabras, haciéndolas parecer suaves, como si se preocupara por ella. Mentira.

Haru no entendió el porqué, ella nunca había sido la clase de chica que buscase problemas, no era Kurenai; aun así ver como maltrataban a la pobre Umi no era bueno para su sangre, esta hervía como una poción en un caldero caliente. Noto como Yumi tiraba los libros de Umi al suelo, con una mano.

-Lo siento tanto-se mofo ella delante de la asustada Umi.

Haru no quería recurrir a la violencia, así que decidió hacer algo mas malvado.

-Disculpa-intervino Haru tocando el hombro de Yumi.

La rubia la vio por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos tenían ese brillo desdeñoso. Haru permaneció tranquila señalo su cara. Yumi elevo una ceja en gesto de extrañeza.

-Tu cara tienes un grano-mintió, una sonrisita estaba en su cara.

Yumi se vio horrorizada y salió corriendo del aula, probablemente al baño para cerciorarse de que aquel defecto en su piel no existiera en verdad, y si así fuera; tratarlo al instante con maquillaje. Haru sonrió al ver como esa loca se iba del salón de clases, miro con ternura a Umi, mandándole una cándida sonrisa. La aludida se sonrojo y la tomo de la mano con la cabeza gacha, aun sentada en su pupitre.

-Gracias-susurro con un hipo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-No hay de qué-respondió Haru, inclinándose frente al banco de Umi. Le acaricio la cabeza como a una niña pequeña. La chica se limpio las lágrimas con las manos.

-¡VOIIII!-El grito de un hombre hizo quedar sordos los oídos de la mayoría de los alumnos por unos momentos. Umi y Haru se cubrieron los oídos, Haru aparto las manos de sus oídos que aun tenían el eco interno de aquel grito.

Haru vio con ojos, abiertos como platos, al conductor de bus en su primer día de escuela. Ahora que lo recordaba el conductor del bus del día de hoy era diferente. No era el mismo hombre de su primer día como estudiante de Nami, miro algo aturdida y confundida al tipo.

Cabello blanco, atado en una coleta larga que caía de manera recta y lisa sobre su espalda. Camisa blanca, ojos grises, guantes de cuero negro en las manos, piel nívea; y pantalones beige. El hombre la vio con ceño fruncido.

-Voi mocosa, siéntate en tu pupitre ahora-

-Hai-susurro Haru, se levanto-puesto que el grito la había aturdido tanto, que perdió el equilibrio; y cayo-Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar. Noto como el hombre llevaba una libreta, probablemente el cuaderno de asistencias que todos los docentes llevaban, el sujeto albino lo tenía en una mano, mientras que lo golpeaba contra su hombro derecho.-"_Es un tipo algo raro"-_pensó Haru, bajando apenas la cabeza para ver como se ponía frente su escritorio y miraba a todos._-"Da miedo desu"-_Haru se escondió de la mirada gris, detrás de su novela de terror.

-Escúchenme bien mocosos, yo no viene a ser su niñera, no soy su mamá, tampoco su papá-la voz del profesor al parecer era algo ronca, irritada al parecer-¡VOI!-otro grito mas, otra sordera más-¡Si alguno de ustedes se pasa de listo en mi clase lo descuartizo!-Advirtió con otro grito más.

Haru vio con horror al hombre, ella y Umi comenzaron a temblar.

No sería un buen día con un profesor de malas. Mas si Superbia Squalo era ese profesor de mal humor.

-8-

-Kurenai, lleva estos libros al depósito-dijo el señor Takamiya, gerente de la librería Aoi, brindándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja, las arrugas de su anciana cara detonaban los años vividos.

-¡Si Jefe!-exclamo Kurenai enérgicamente.

Kurenai se encamino con su ropa camisa blanca, y pantalones de jean gastados hasta la puerta del depósito trasero. Dejo los libros en la mesa, tosió al respirar el polvo del descuidado cuarto.

-Deberían limpiar más-se quejo Kurenai, aunque la joven pelirroja fuera un desastre para mantener su propio cuarto ordenado, su casa parecía un palacio cuando se trataba de la limpieza.

-¡Kurenai!-el señor Takamiya llamo a su empelada, Kurenai se giro extrañada, subió las escaleras y al traspasar el umbral de la puerta que daba al depósito la cerro detrás de ella. Corrió y giro a la derecha, ahí estaba el señor Takamiya con sonrisa de disculpa-Debo irme a por un encargo, el camión de entrega se accidento y si no voy podrían robarse los libros, o directamente tendré que esperar a dos semanas para que vuelvan a enviarme ejemplares.-se explico el hombre, Kurenai asintió.-Bueno me retiro, mientras tanto atiende a este cliente.

-¿Cliente?-pregunto extrañada, ladeando la cabeza.

-Se refiere a mí-dijo una voz, en ella detonaba algo de burla. El señor Takamiya no noto como los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron al escuchar aquella despreciable voz.-A pasado tiempo Kure-chan-dijo un chico de cabellera marrón intensa, y ojos ambarinos.

-Bueno, si se conocen entonces pueden conversar cuanto quiera, Kurenai. Volveré en unos momentos, me retiro-dijo el señor Takamiya de lo más despreocupado, se encamino hasta la puerta y salió de la librería.

Kurenai crispo los puños, el odio se reunía en sus ojos, lanzando claras evidencias de que si él no salía de ahí, ella no respondería.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-pregunto con voz agria Kurenai, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El chico solo se rio, su cabellera marrón corta bailo ligeramente. Esos ojos ámbar tuvieron un enfrentamiento contra los ojos verdes olivo de Kurenai, la chica no estaba dispuesta a atender a ese desgraciado.

-No es obvio vine por un libro-espeto él, alzando un libro pequeño de color marrón. Kurenai hizo una mueca de asco.-Vamos que tienes que atenderme ¿No?-pregunto, saboreando como la rabia de Kurenai iba subiendo de nivel, iba a golpearlo. Pero luego le vino la imagen de su amiga a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, para luego dejar el aire salir. Levanto la mirada afilada, sin perder la cordura. Tomo el libro de las manos del imbécil y comenzó a buscar en la computadora el precio del libro que se compraría, su cara no tenia expresión. En su semblante solo podían notarse sus fríos ojos.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?-pregunto como si fuera algo casual, el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Nos va genial-respondió cortante Kurenai.

-¿Enserio?-inquirió, a la vista decepcionado el ambarino. Una sonrisa se color por su cara, era maliciosa-No me digas Haru lo volvió a hacer, esa niña nunca aprenderá que decirle no a un hombre.-agrego con una risita enferma.

Suficiente.

-¡Lárgate!-Bramo Kurenai, aventándole el libro-¡Lárgate, ella esta genial sin ti ahora, es mas tiene un nuevo novio mucho mejor que tú!-agrego sin pensar, abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de sus palabras_-"Oh no, ¡Carajo!"-_

El chico de ojos dorados se quedo estático permitiendo que el libro lo golpease, en sus ojos podía notarse la irritación. Kurenai se mostro confiada, y dura.

-¿De veras? ¿Cómo se llama el pobre?-pregunto con demencia-Me gustaría que supiera que comete un error.

Kurenai sudo nerviosa, carajo había abierto su bocaza y ahora había metido a Haru en una grande. Salió de la caja registradora, tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa, lo zarandeo para luego llevarlo con todas las fuerzas que podía utilizar en ese momento, de una patada abrió la puerta y lo lanzo a la calle.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Haru es feliz!-respondió cortante Kurenai, viéndole con rencor-¡Lárgate!-repitió nuevamente.- ¡Lárgate Masaru!-vocifero.

Masaru se levanto del suelo, sacudiéndose el uniforme negro. Vio a Kurenai con sonrisa burlesca, para luego girarse. Se detuvo justo al doblar la esquina.

-Dile a Haru que…la felicito, y le envió mis más sinceros deseos-Kurenai apretó los puños nuevamente, estos comenzaron a sangrar.-Y que el imbécil que se enamoro de ella, solo esta soñando si cree que es linda, un adefesio como ella-se rio-Jamas encontrar el amor en otro hombre.

-El único enfermo eres tu Masaru-respondió serena Kurenai.

-Como digas, bye-se despidió el chico. Con una sonrisa misteriosa, y los ojos brillando con esa luz, que sabes que es peligrosa.

Cuando Masaru se hubo perdido en la distancia Kurenai vio su mano ensangrentada, debía comunicarse con Haru lo antes posible. Decirle que se había encontrado con ese enfermo, con Aoyama Masaru; su ex novio.

**Continuara…**

-8-

_**N/A:**_ Para las interesadas en ver las apariencias de Kurenai, y Umi. Vayan a mi perfil haciendo clic en mi nombre ahí encontraran los links de las apariencias de mis OC. OWO


End file.
